Emison one shots!
by Bellaboo2512
Summary: Hey, this is an Emison one shots book. This is a side project not my main. I hope you enjoy reading.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys. I'm sure most of you know me as the author of Emily's Little Secret. I've decided to start a series of Emison one shots. I have rated this T as a few of the one shots are going to be extremely emotional and have some violence. I really hope you enjoy these one shots! The reason I am writing these is Emily's Little Secret is 1 story with 1 plot line and I want to explore over plot lines and ideas. Also thank you to everyone who has supported me when writing fan fiction. Thank you to all the people who have left lovely reviews and just read Emily's Little Secret in general. Also lileyfan1415 thank you for leaving positive reviews and encouraging me to write on. To you I would like to say, Chapter 5 of Emily's Little Secret has a twist no one will have seen coming. Anyways I'm going to get on with the one shot.**

 **Plot line!**

 **Emily and Ali have 2 kids, twins. Hunter and Ellie. The twins are 14. Hunter is a jock like her Mom and Ellie is fashion forward and is extremely popular like her Mama when she was their age. Hunter favourites Emily and Ellie favourites Ali. Emily finds out Hunter is being bullied and takes action!**

"Hunter, sweetie, are you ok?" Emily calls, knocking on her son's bedroom door. She was carrying her and Ali's washing to their room, when she heard snivelling coming from her son's door.

"Yea, Mom I...I'm fine." Hunter stuttered. He knew his Mom would see straight through the lie.

"You are not fine, Hunter." Emily says, wanting to know what was wrong with her son. "I'm coming in."

"Mom, leave me alone."

"No, not until you tell me what's wrong. You've been down lately. Open up, I'm here to help kiddo."

"GO AWAY!" Hunter bellows, making his Mom flinch.

Hunter Patrick Dilaurentis-Fields, I am not leaving this room until you tell me what's wrong!" Emily yells matching her son's volume.

"Mom, just leave me alone." Hunter whispers.

"Fine, let me know when you want to talk about it. I love you Hunter." Added Emily, before walking out of the door.

It was the next day, when Hunter and Emily were walking to school having some mother son time did Hunter tell Emily what was wrong.

"Mom, about last night, I've been being bullied at school." Hunter sighs. "They make fun of me because I have two Moms and no Dad."

"Come here." Emily says opening her arms for hunter to hug her.

The hug lasted for a few minutes. Emily wanted Hunter to feel safe and she wanted him and Ellie to be happy.

"Who's been bullying you?" Emily queried.

"Seth and Addison Marshal, Joe Khan and Jack Gottesman."

Jack and Addison were on the swim team and Emily didn't know much about Seth and Joe except they were trouble makers.

"I'm going to speak to Hacket about these boys after class, ok" Emily said to Hunter, before she told all the boys to get in the water.

"K, Mom." Hunter whispers.

"Boys get in the pool, try and beat your personal records!" Emily yells.

Meanwhile

"So, this book proves that not every story has a happy ending." Alison says during class.

"God, how annoying can a teacher get." Addison Marshal complains to the girl behind her, throughoutly bored with Alison going on about books. "Lesbo!" Addison yelled so everyone in the class could hear, but not too loud.

"Excuse me, WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Ali snapped. Before she could say anything else her daughter beat her to the punch.

"Look here bitch; say anything else about either of my mom's or my brother and you will pay, BIG TIME. All of your dirty secrets will be revealed. Remember that letter you wrote to Jake, which will be sent to every single person in this school if you say anything else. So watch what you say about my family." Ellie snarled viciously.

The bell rang.

Addison walked out, pissed that Ellie Dilaurentis-Fields had embarrassed her.

"El, you shouldn't have said that." Ali said, secretly glad her daughter had stuck up for her.

"She shouldn't have been so cruel about you being with Mom." With that, she walked out of the class room.

Emily walked into the staff room, looking for Principle Hacket, but instead found her beautiful wife.

"Hey Babe." She greets her wife with a swift peck on the lips.

"Hey to you too." Alison replies. "You ok Em, you seem a bit flustered. What's up?"

"I can't find Hacket." Emily says, hoping Ali will drop it. She knows if Alison finds out about Hunter being bullied; those kids bullying him will regret it, severely.

"What do you want to see Hacket for?" Alison questions, curious.

"Reasons."

"Em, what reasons?"

Emily sighed. "Hunter's being bullied."

"I'm coming with you." The stubborn blonde insists.

Knowing how stubborn Ali was she gave in. "Fine."

In Principle Hacket's office.

Knock knock. Alison bangs on the door.

"Jesus, come in, no need to knock the door down." Hacket yells.

Emily and Ali walk in. "Ah, what is the problem."

"Our son is being bullied!" Alison snarled.

"Hunter Dilaurentis-Fields?"

"Yea." Emily answered.

"Do you have any clue who by and for?" Hacket questions.

"He's being bullied by Addison and Seth Marshall, Joe Kahn and Jack Gottesman. And he is being bullied because he has two Moms and no Dad."

Ali's mouth hung open, surprised by how much her son had told his Mom.

"We will sort it out right away, ladies." Hacket says.

Alison runs over to the microphone and presses the button.

"Addison and Seth Marshall, Joe Kahn and Jack Gottesman report to the principal's office, NOW." Ali yelled into the microphone. Everyone could hear Emily yell at Alison. "Not so loud Babe."

"And Hunter Dilaurentis-Field." Emily added, trying hard to hold back her laughter.

"Hey is that your Mom's?" Hunter's friend, Jacob asked.

"That's them. Funny, annoying Muppets. But I love them." Hunter says.

"Nice one Al!" Emily praises Ali.

"I'm probably a bit over protective but..." Alison lingered.

"But you did the job and probably scared the shit out of those kids." Emily laughs.

 **A/N Thanks for reading this one shot. I found it relaxing to write. The next one is quite emotional so beware. Anyone have a good day/night!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey! Thank you to everyone who read the last one shot, the support is amazing. Somebody left a review asking how old the twins were. Hunter and Ellie were 14. Now I'm going to get on with this next chapter. I plan on it being very emotional. I guess I'm going to have to read you guys reviews to find out.** **Now, here is the 2** **nd** **one shot. Enjoy!**

 **Plot line**

 **I don't want to spoil it but Emily gets seriously injured. It affects Alison immensely. Also, Emily and Alison are together in this one shot.**

"Emily! Wake up, wake up you idiot." Alison yells at Emily.

A had ambushed Emily and Alison and shot Emily.

"Please Em. Don't leave me." Alison whimpers. She checked her girlfriends pulse for the 10th time that minute. Her mermaid was dying and it broke her heart. Her first love, her only love was dying in front of her. She had called an ambulance several minutes ago but it was delayed because of the storm.

"Please Emmy, you're all I have, don't leave me." Alison pulled her blood soaked hands out of her pocket and called Spencer.

Spencer picked up after two rings. "Hey Ali, what's up?" Spencer questioned, answering the phone.

"Please." Alison said in a mere whisper. "Come to mine." Alison said sobbing loudly, her voice cracking.

"Ali, what's wrong?" Spencer asked a hint of worry in her voice.

"A h...hurt E...Emily."

"Right, Ali I'm on my way. I'll be five minutes." Spencer assured, ending the call.

"C'mon Emily, stay with me." Tears cascaded down Alison's cheeks. She was losing Emily.

"A...Ali." Emily spoke, her voice hoarse. She coughed up blood.

"No, Em, don't talk, save your energy." Ali pleaded. She had Emily in her arms, rocking her back and forth.

Emily knew she was dying, she knew these were her dying moments so she ignored her girlfriend's plea to be quiet.

"Ali, I'm not going to survive this." Emily whispered. "Always remember me Ali, remember us, the times we spent together. I love you Ali. You were my first love. Thank you so much for being there for me. I love you Alison Lauren Dilaurentis, never forget that.

Emily coughed up blood once more and went limp in Ali's arms, suddenly falling freezing cold. Those were Emily Fields last words.

Alison felt for Emily's pulse, but couldn't find one.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Alison howled. Her mermaid was dead. She clutched onto Emily's cold body, rocking back and forth on the floor, crying into Emily's raven black hair.

Minutes later, Spencer, Hanna and Aria ran into the room. The sight they saw made them fall to the floor. Ali was cradling Emily. It was clear to the girls that Emily was dead.

The police knocked on the door, Spencer ran to let the police in. The cops could see all the girls crying. It was clear Alison was broken. They had to pry Alison off of Emily. She didn't want to let go of her mermaid, her rock, her best friend, her soul mate. But they made her.

A week later, Alison made a speech at the funeral.

"Emily was an amazing girlfriend. She put other people before herself and that's what made her a perfect human being. She was kind and was loved by many. She was my first and only love. I will forever remember her. Emily if you can hear this, I love you, never forget that." Ali cried through the whole service.

That same night, A visited Alison, brandishing a gun.

Alison was face to face with her worst nightmare and simply said,

"You know what, I'm going to make you a deal." Alison started, she could be with Emily once again and save her friends. "Kill me. But you have to leave my friends alone."

A husky voice answered. "Deal."

Alison closed her eyes tightly. These were her last moments on earth. But she didn't care, because she would get to see Emily.

A raised the gun and clipped off the safety.

"Wait!" Alison yelled. "Let me send a text to the girls so they will know where to find my body."

A lowered the gun. "Be fast." The anonymous person demanded.

Ali opened her phone onto the girl's group chat.

 _Guys, I've made a deal with A, my life for you guys freedom. I can't stand living without Emily. When A kills me I will return to my one true love. It's a perfect deal; A gets the satisfaction of killing me and I get to be with Emily, and A won't bother you guys ever again. I love you guys. Till we meet again, Ali._

She hit send, a single tear slipping from her eye. She turned to see A pointing the gun at her again. There was a loud bang and her world went black.

She woke up, outside large iron gates. Inside the gates was Emily. She ran to her love.

"I waited for you." Emily said, holding Ali in a tight embrace.

"I knew you would." Alison cried tears of happiness.

"I love you so much Em."

"I love you too."

They walked hand in hand down a long path, enjoying the sun beating down on them. They continued their life in the sky. They got married and lived together till the end of time.

 **A/N Okay, I'm close to tears. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Told ya it would be emotional. I know it was a bit of a shorter chapter but I knew if I wrote too much it wouldn't be as emotional. Anyways, thanks for reading. Until I post again.**


End file.
